User blog:PeachyPink/Heart eyes part 2
note: Not a youtuber yet! Some Where New I woke up in a big grey room filled with macheneriy, Scientists seemed to be preparing it for something. I did not know exacely why, But I felt like it had something to do with me, As two scientists were watching me. It was the same scientists from before! the thought disapered as I noticed the cold room and shivered. Suddenly, The scientists who name I did not know spoke to me. "The name is laura, I am head scientist here. you can have my lab goat till it time for testing." She said. With an euphonious voice. I could tell she was atempting to calm me. "Stop being nice to it! Its just a thing that will help humanity grow more powerful! it does not need attention or care!" Emma said. With great anger in her voice. "It is not just a thing! It is a living thing! With feelings and traits!" Laura said. she seemed to have a dislike for Emmas opinions. Emma scoffed. "What ever. If you ask me If you bond with that thing, You will be sad and lose your job if it dies!" She said, Then walked away. "Sorry about her. This is the lab, a place where we try to learn about special people like you so humanitly can be like you and help your powers. You will to see family or friends every holiday and once a month. we are currently working on making the rooms more comfortable for you and the others. Now, Whats your name?" "H-Heart." I said. " Your parents chose a wonderful name for you." Sudenly the door opened and entered a man. "I am here for the results." He said. "Hello Dr.tin, This is Heart." She said. While Guilding him to me. "So you are the new comer huh? Such beautiful eyes. Reminds me of a certain someone." He said. "The test is ready Dr.Tin!" A scientist yelled, As another gave me a white dress. "The changing room is there." Laura said pointing to our left. I handed her her goat back and heading to the changing room. Once I had finished changing I sat down in the in the chair quite nervous. A scientist took a simple blood test at first, after examing it laura took my and told me to step inside the machine. A white light shined brightly, when it was gone I had horns, wings, and a halo. "Welcome to your new home Heart. Let me and Laura lead you to your room." Dr.Tin said, Puting some sort of collar on me. "O-Okay." We walked into a room labled "Experements room." Inside were six other hybrids. "Well I am off, Looks like your friends saved lunch for you. Thats quites nice." Dr. tin said, walking away. "Alright every one this is Heart she is new here so treat her with respect. It almost time for cleaning so eat up!" laura enounced. "Well, what do you want? you can pick first." It was a blue demon like girl. Her voice was not sweet, But I knew she would help me if I needed it. there was a red apple, Green apple, Starwberry, Pink smoothie,Chcolate milk, Bannana, and watermelon. I picked the pick smoothe and walked away from the food. the angel girl went and picked a watermelon and bannana, She gave the fish boy the watermelon and started eating the bannana. The Demon girl chose a red apple. Last the blue demon girl picked up the green apple and the chcolate milk, she went over to the robot and gave him the green apple. After I had finished my food and the blue demon girl finished hers she came over to me. "I suppose I should introduce you to everyone. My name is Diamond, I have the powers of Diamonds... There is nothing much to tell about me. The angels name is Angelina, She came here as a kind hearted soul who always tryed to help. But soon after seeing what the lab did to her sisiter, She started to lose hope. Soon she gave up, and now she silent and shy. She does not fight, so she gets beaten in battle easy. Good thing she can always heal herself." "Whos her sister?" I asked. "You see that red demon?" "Yes." "Thats Demonika, She used to get into fights alot. She would always get hurt and hurt others greatly derending her sister... But one day... She grew insane, She attacked the whole lab in a desbrite attempt to get out. But in the end, She used so much power she went out cold. Shes why the shock collars were made." "Whos the robot?" "Thats Robo, He was made here, so he never got to see the outdoors. Hes purpose was to battle enemys of the Lab and make sure no experement got out went they were not supposed to. However he had emotions, He was curious and brave, But naive. they reprocramed him so he no longer felt things, And then he was thown here to be an experement for why a robot like him could fell things." Okay! time for clean up!" Laura said. Every one lined up in front of her, she then opened a closet and got a rag and broom then handed them to me. "Could you clean this place while i am gone getting them all cleaned?" "Of course." "Thank you." Once everyone left I started to clean up all the leftover food and dust from the place. Once I was done I had waited 7 minutes before they returned. "Thank you for cleaning the place Heart. Once we are done with with Oceans experement we will do an fighting experement with you." Laura said. "Your welcome." I said, giving the cleaning supplies back.As soon as Laura left with the blue fish Diamond came back to me. "Who's ocean?" I asked. "Ocean is a blue fish like creature that must be in the water at all times. If he spends a minute out of it, he dies. He was brought here by a group of fisher men called "The fisher blues." He was shy and never spoke and he can't fight. Last we have Flare, She was brought here by Emma herself. Noone knows why they hate eachother so much than others, but my theory is that they met before. If you got strategty and power the battle will be easy at first. But later on in it she will get more savage and could kill you. Thats why battles with her end early... Thats all about us." as she walked away I was wondering who I would fight. Wondered when I would get out. Would I die? to be continued. Gallery Heres the gallerey all all the charaters apperances in this episode. Heart uniform look.png|Heart in her uniform Heart before Test Look.png|Heart before the tests Heart experement look.png|Heart after Emma work uniform.png|Emma in uniform Laura scientist look.png|Laura in uniform Dr. Tin.png|Dr. Tin Diamond experment look.png|Diamond before cleaning Diamond experment look 2.png|Diamond after Flare experement look 1.png|Flare Before Flare experement look 2.png|Flare After Ocean experement look.png|Ocean Before Ocean experement look 2.png|Ocean After Angelina experement look.png|Angelina Before Angelina experement look 2.png|Angelina After Demonika experement look.png|Demonika Before Demonika experement look 2.png|Demonika After Robo experement look.png|Robo Before Robo experement look 2.png|Robo After Category:Blog posts